


After I finish

by Patchitehemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light Smut, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've haven't had time to relieve yourself here lately and with the brothers on a run, now is the perfect time. But you didn't expect Dean to come home early.</p><p>Based on the dirtysupernaturalimagines, 'Imagine Dean hearing you masturbate through your door and rubbing himself through his jeans'</p>
            </blockquote>





	After I finish

**Author's Note:**

> **this is not my best work. Hella lot of weak spots**
> 
>  
> 
> I am accepting requests! Send them to wholesomepoe on tumblr or comment one.  
> *Can be reader-insert or any ship*

"You sure you don't need anything?" 

You huffed in anger. All you wanted was 10 minutes to yourself and Dean couldn't leave you alone. "No, I dont need anything."

Dean put on his coat and grabbed his keys. "Alright well call if you do need something." 

As the sound of the Impala leaving filled your ears, you ran to your room. It had been at least 3 weeks since you last masturbated and you were about to implode. 

You pulled down your pants and underwear and squealed in anticipation. You needed this so bad.

You let out the breath you've been holding as you laid down on your bed. Closing your eyes, you thought about how Dean unknowingly teased you with his bare chest as he walked out of the bathroom earlier this morning.

Your hand trailed up your thigh as you spread your legs wide. 

Dean's skin was tinted red from the hot water. His stomach wasn't completely flat but it was perfect. You remembered how the water on his chest slid down onto that stomach of his and into his navel.

You were completely wet now. Your hand moved to your clit and you rubbed in slow circles. A breathy moan escaped your throat as you imagined it was Dean rubbing you like this.

His towel had hung low around his hips. Dean didn't exactly have a v-line, due to his little pudge, but you didn't care.

With your other hand, you slipped two fingers inside your wet cunt. You moaned as you pumped your fingers in and out, your other hand rubbing faster on your clit.

"Dean...," you whined. You wish he was here. Wished he would touch you like this and make you come.

In your mind, Dean was here. Your hands were his hands. He slipped his fingers out and pushed in three instead of two. He pumped hard and fast and curled his fingers on every other thrust. 

Your breathing was getting frantic. You were almost there. 

"Come," the imaginary Dean whispered in your ear. 

You cried out as your orgasm hit you. Your back arched off the bed and you saw white.

You smiled as you came down from your high. That was one of the best ones yet. You got up from the bed and were about to put your pants back on when you heard a moan come from outside of your room.

" Y/N."

Was that....? No...

You walked over and wretched the door open to a shocking sight.

*********

"Y/N, I'm back," Dean called out as he walked down the stairs. He frowned as he didn't see you in the library. "Must be in her room." He walked down the hall and stopped in front of your door. He opened his mouth-

"Dean..." 

Dean's eyes went wide as he heard you moan his name in pleasure. You moaned again and the sound went straight to his cock. Dean breathed out and his hand went to his crotch. Dean had just started to rub himself as you opened the door.

**********

"Y/N, I can explain! I-"

You looked down to see his hard-on pressing painfully against his jeans. "Do you need help?" 

Dean stared at you "What?"

You smirked and grabbed his hand. You led him to your bed and sat him down. Your hand went to his zipper and you slowly unzipped his pants. "You look like you need help." 

Dean just nodded and you slid down his pants and boxers enough to free his hard cock. It sprang up to rest against his stomach. 

"Y/N-" 

You silenced him with a kiss. "Hush." 

You brought your hands up to your mouth and licked your palms. "Gonna make you feel good Dean," you laughed. 

Dean hissed as you wrapped a hand around his member. "Oh Y/N..." 

You moved your hand up and down, squeezing his tip each time. Your other hand went to fondle his balls and Dean moaned. 

"Your hand feels so good," Dean breathed. 

His breathing sped up and you felt his balls tighten under your hands. Dean shook as his orgasm overtook him, his dick squirting out hot, white come.

After awhile, Dean's breathing evened out again and he pulled you towards him. "Thank you." He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours.

"Maybe next time you help me out," you suggested.

"How about now," Dean growled playfully.

You never went 3 weeks without an orgasm ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
> I am a Sam girl but all I have written is Dean stories.


End file.
